


Kdo by řekl, že když se Greg a Mycroft pohádají, že to bude mít vliv i na Sherlocka...

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No myslím, že název je dost výstižný.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kdo by řekl, že když se Greg a Mycroft pohádají, že to bude mít vliv i na Sherlocka...

Už jsou to dva týdny, co se Mycroft a Greg pohádali.

Ani jeden se nedokázal soustředit na práci.

Greg to po týdnu vzdal a vzal si dovolenou na neurčito. Na své místo dosadil Sally, dokud se nevrátí. Mycroft v práci pokračoval. Neměl, komu by své místo předal po dobu své nepřítomnosti.

Velký dopad to mělo i na Sherlocka.

Trápilo ho to.

Ne, že by Sherlocka jejich vztah zajímal, ale Sally ho odmítala pustit k případům.

Je jedno, jak byl složitý. Nechtěla ho tam a hlídala si každého, kdo by ho chtěl navštívit a zeptat se na radu.

Sherlock byl celé dny zavřený doma. Střílel, dělal pokusy nebo stále dokola mlel o tom, jaká je nuda, jak je všechno otravné a také nahlas přemýšlel jak se zbavit Sally.

Johnovi to postupně začalo vadit.

Paní Hudsonová byla naštěstí už třetím týdnem u příbuzných.

Seděli u večeře a Sherlock už chtěl znovu začít, když mu John skočil do řeči.

„Kdyby se Greg vrátil, tak přestaneš?"zeptal se rychle.

„On se vrátí, až se usmíří s Mycroftem. Oba se chtějí usmířit, ale nenašli odvahu, se jeden druhému omluvil."řekl znechuceně Sherlock.

„Ale kdyby se vrátil? Necháš toho?"opakoval s předstíraným klidem John.

„Víš dobře, že se ani jeden neomluví."

„Sherlocku!"zavrčel John.

„Nevím, co ti vadí. Dělal jsem to vždycky."

„Ale ne tak často." John si promnul čelo. „Přestal bys?"

„Nedělal bych to tak často."přikývl Sherlock.

„Dobře."usmál se John. „Sežeň Mycrofta. Ať se tady zastaví za hodinu."řekl a rychle opustil byt, než se Sherlock začal ptát.

Sherlock seděl na křesle a sledoval Mycrofta, který seděl naproti němu.

John se ještě nevrátil.

Mycroft Sherlockovi naznačil, že jestli do půl hodiny John nepřijde, tak odchází.

Sherlock vzal jeho kabát a dal ho na opěradlo křesla, na kterém seděl.

Po půl hodině Mycroft opravdu vstal. Pochopil, že mu Sherlock kabát nevrátí.

Došel ke dveřím a otevřel je.

Na schodech byl John. Ten se zarazil.

„Mycrofte, kam jdeš?"zeptal se překvapeně.

Sherlock přistoupil k Mycroftovi. „Stihnul to."

Mycroft je oba ignoroval a hleděl na Grega, který stál za Johnem. I on se tvářil překvapeně.

Mycroft pohlédl na Sherlocka. „Nestihl."řekl a rychle seběhl schody dolů.

Na Grega se ani nepodíval.

Greg stál a zíral před sebe.

John hleděl na dveře, ve kterých zmizel Mycroft.

Greg se otočil a chtěl odejít, ale John ho chytl za rameno.

„Počkej."pohlédl na Sherlocka. „Vezmu ho do hospody. Jdeš taky?"

Sherlock zavřel dveře.

„Ne by stačilo."zamumlal John.

Otočil s Gregem opustil dům.

Sherlock se posadil. Bylo pozdě večer a on potřeboval na záchod.

Překvapeně pohlédl na Johna ležícího, vedle sebe na posteli.

Byl opilí a nejspíš si spletl pokoj. Sherlockovi to jako vysvětlení stačilo.

Vstal a šel do koupelny. Cestou zpět se zarazil.

Greg seděl v křesle schoulený v Mycroftově kabátu a spal.

Sherlock vzal telefon a vytočil Mycroftovo číslo. Položil si telefon k uchu a sledoval Grega.

V telefonu to prasklo, když to Mycroft zvedl.

Sherlock hned spustil. „V tuhle hodinu jsou vzhůru majitelé nočních podniků, jejich zaměstnanci a návštěvníci, někteří řidiči městských dopravních strojů, někteří policisti, hasiči, doktoři, tvůj řidič, ty, Moriarty a možná i Moran. Tak mi neříkej, že jsem tě vzbudil."

Nastalo ticho.

„Co chceš?"ozval se po chvíli Mycroft.

„Chci, aby sis přijel pro kabát."

Znovu nastalo ticho.

„Jestli si pro něho nepřijedeš, tak na něm udělám pokusy."

Mycroft hovor típnul.

Sherlock schoval telefon a sednul si na druhé křeslo.

Auto přijelo do půl hodiny. Mycroft otevřel dveře a zamračil se na Sherlocka.

Mladší Holmes ukázal na Grega.

Mycroft se zarazil. Překvapeně sledoval spícího muže.

Jeho zamračená tvář postupně měkla.

Sherlock pozvedl obočí, když se Mycroft usmál.

Nebyl to typický úšklebek, jaký dokáže udělat jen Mycroft, ale byl to upřímný, radostný úsměv. Mycroft přistoupil ke křeslu a strčil do Grega.

„Gregu, vstávej."šeptl mu do ucha.

Greg něco zamumlal a zavrtěl se.

Mycroft do něj opět strčil. „Gregu, zlato."

Greg pootevřel oči. „Myku?"zamumlal.

„Myku? Zlato?" podivil se Sherlock.

Mycroft ho ignoroval. Pomohl Gregovi vstát.

„Myku… zlato."zavrtěl hlavou Sherlock.

Mycrooft jen protočil oči a odvedl ospalého Grega pryč.

Sherlock za nimi zavřel a vrátil se do ložnice.

Ráno se ti dva usmíří a Sally brzy vrátí Gregovi mí Sherlock.

Usmál se při pohledu na Johna.

A já opět budu mít co dělat. S touto myšlenkou si k Johnovi lehl. Přitiskl se k němu a zavřel oči.

Mycroft zakryl opět spícího Grega a odešel z ložnice.

„Myslela jsem, že si jedete pro kabát."neodpustila si Anthea.

„Nemůžu za to. Dali mi k němu dárek a já nemohl odmítnout, abych je neurazil."odpověděl Mycroft a odešel do koupelny se umýt.

Anthea se pousmála a vrátila se k sobě.

Mycroft se vrátil ke Gregovi. Přitulil se k němu a pevně ho objel. Stisk Gregovu dlaň a zavřel oči.

 


End file.
